


【锤基ABO】伯爵锤x商人基《Papilio Blumei》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: warning: 红酒 奶油 脐橙 抱艹 野战 双向标记
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 14





	【锤基ABO】伯爵锤x商人基《Papilio Blumei》

**Author's Note:**

> warning: 红酒 奶油 脐橙 抱艹 野战 双向标记

> **_"It's a brilliant game, my Baron."_ **

Odinson 坐在大厅中央的沙发上，透过熙熙攘攘的人群看到了一双眼睛。

犹如看到狮子后，惊恐不定的野兔。

只是一瞥，一瞥而已，Thor就从人群中找到了他的猎物。哪怕人人都带着面具，依旧掩盖不了那双眸子透出的诱惑。

男人穿着深蓝色的西装，在嬉笑的人群里安静地站着，黑色的面具遮不住他漂浮不定的目光。在odinson看来，那似微风，似月光。

而他的信息素，却仿佛如同远古森林里透出的清凉，穿过层层叠叠的脂粉气温，直击odinson的神经，还有跳动的腺体。

他发情了。

这个世界alpha和omega太过于稀少，更别说这种不似旁人甜腻味道的宝物。

alpha摇动着手里的酒杯，悄无声说地散出信息素，身旁贴着自己的几位beta小姐还不厌其烦地讲着蹩脚的笑话，扭动着身躯渴望能得到整个阿斯加德数一数二alpha的青睐，即使是做情妇，也能让她们享受平民无法想象的纸醉金迷的日子。

她们渴望成为odinson侯爵的猎物，却不知狮子的心早已被一只乱了阵脚的野兔吸引了过去。

alpha的目光紧跟着窗边的omega，即使身处躁动的排队，odinson仍旧知道这只野兔快承受不住了。

被这天性使然的冲动，被这缘自基因的情欲。

愈发燥热难耐的大概是感受到了雄狮的气息，慌不择路地从阳台门往后花园跑去。

而雄狮知道，捕获猎物的时间来了。

"美丽的小姐们，很抱歉我不得不失陪了。"侯爵将手里的白兰地一口饮下，用手轻抚身旁委屈的美人以示安慰，"我突然想起来最近新养的宠物发烧了，我得回去看看他。"说罢，就抛下做了一晚白日梦的胭脂俗粉们离去。

他可不想让他的猎物就这样溜走。

alpha和omega本就是骨子就永远未退化的兽性，他们从不遮盖欲望，也从不以此为耻。

所谓情，不过是冲动下的爱罢了。

侯爵穿过野兔逃走的长廊，空气中还残留着他身上的味道。alpha曾以为这种聚会不过就是寻找一夜极乐，亦或是寻找步步高升的垫脚石，没想到还遇到了如此的珍宝。

哪怕他想要的不过是一夜风流，alpha也心甘情愿。

果真是撒腿就跑还狡猾至极的野兔。

odinson循着气味在后花园里转了一大圈，却连omega的衣角都没捉住。alpha身陷花园的迷宫里，四周墙上白玫瑰的味道搅乱了野兔留下的信息，雄狮如同被夺去了嗅觉，在玫瑰的花海里穿梭。

残月越升越高，alpha却在这场猫捉老鼠的游戏里越战越勇。狡猾的人儿在alpha每次迷失之时都会故意露出马脚，诱惑着深陷情欲之网的雄狮一步步踏入深渊。

在月亮升至最高时，odinson终于在迷宫的中心找到了他的猎物。

男子靠在六角凉亭下的石桌边上，仍带着舞会上黑色面具，月光无法照到他的脸颊上，只有那双祖母绿的眸子熠熠生辉。alpha将脚步慢下来，解开脸上的面具，一步步走向对方，渴望看清他脸上的表情。

**是期待，是戏虐，是嘲讽，还是渴望？**

odinson不由得感叹这场宴会奢华程度之高，甚至都照顾到了位于花园迷宫深处的凉亭。石桌上摆放着精致的甜点以及红酒，看来是想为来到这厮会的爱人们一个甜美的夜晚。

可惜没人见过这座庄园的主人。

所有今天来到宴会的人都只是知道这座庄园的主人独占阿斯加德最大的宝石生意，在短短几年内功成名就，第一次办宴会，就引来了大批的富家子弟和皇宫贵族。

alpha觉得这几步路甚是漫长，自己的每一步都踏在情动的心跳声上。踏上石阶的那一瞬，伯爵终于看清了对方的面容。浅绯色的薄唇微微勾出诱人的弧度，脸颊上的红晕就算是面具也无法完全遮盖住，可odinson却看不出绿宝石般的眸子里藏着怎样的情感。

无须多言，本就是跳动的心脏，相互吸引的灵魂。

此刻，只需要一个缠绵至极的吻。

伯爵将野兔困在自己和桌子之间，一只手摸上微微颤抖的腰肢，另一只手在唇齿相融的时候轻柔地揭开对方的面具。

分心的alpha偷偷睁开眼看了看怀里的野兔，垂下的睫毛随着深吻的动作不停颤抖，似落在白玫瑰上轻轻颤动翅膀的 Papilio blumei。

omega的手也被逐渐动情的灵魂所支配，顺着alpha西装的下摆，爬上了对方鼓动的胸膛。看似是在拒绝野兽的邀请，实则将两者拉得更近。

一吻终了，两个人不知不觉都揭开了对方的衣领。发情的野兔经不住诱惑，主动舔上了alpha滚动的喉结。温热的舌尖戏弄得野兽欲火焚身，猛的推倒了浑身费洛蒙的omega，桌上摆放整齐的糕点被碰得七零八落，只有红酒幸免于难。

alpha一个接一个解开了野兔深蓝色的衬衣扣，白皙的胸膛就这样暴露在温凉的月色下。野兽拿起桌上仅剩的蛋糕，用手指沾满奶油，从锁骨，到挺立的粉红，再到不断鼓起收缩的肚脐，都沾染上了甜腻的味道。

omega动情地主动将双腿抬起，圈住伯爵的腰身，由于alpha略带攻略性的动作而呜咽不已。

心急的野兽舔走野兔浑身的奶香，用嘴咬开了身下人的西裤的暗扣，对方挺立的欲望顺势而出，伯爵惊讶地轻笑出声，却被惹恼的omega狠狠踢了一脚。

Odinson捂着受伤的肚子拿起了一旁的红酒，感谢侍者早已打开瓶塞，alpha不修边幅地直饮了一口，甜涩的酒香在喉头漫延。伯爵拉起野兔酸软的双腿，将深蓝色的裤子拉至脚踝处，再将它们高高推起，omega情动的后穴被夜晚的凉皮激得不停扩张收缩。

野兔禁闭双眼，内心却不断期待对方下一步的动物，直至alpha滚烫的双唇落在自己臀缝。

野兽将口中的红酒全全推入穴内，灵巧的舌头在湿润的甬道内来回游走，企图照顾到对方每一处敏感点。红酒混着omega清冷的信息素反而愈发甘甜，alpha不辞辛劳地不断安抚紧绷的穴口，双手抚摸着野兔的腿根，终于在omega隐忍的尖叫声后放过了已经红肿的后穴，暗蓝色的眸子盯着从穴口慢慢流淌出的酒红色液体，最终在腿根处留下了暧昧的齿痕。

**“准备好了吗？sweetie？”**

Omega被迫不及待的伯爵直接抱离了石桌，不知何时释放出来的挺立就这样嵌入颤抖的身体，长驱直入的欲望在姿势的帮助下直捣黄龙，野兔惊叫着搂住alpha的脖颈，咬住伯爵昂贵的西装，含着泪承接不停地颠簸。

夜色阑珊，情欲九歌。

Alpha的欲望再紧致的甬道里朝着不同的角度卯足了劲出击，几番操弄下迷路的野兔就早早登上巅峰，白浊沾在伯爵红丝绸的衬衫上，后穴也是一汪春水。

伯爵似乎偏爱接吻，他将omega抬离自己的欲望，这次吻落在了颤抖的眼睛上，野兔被他的动作吓得禁闭双眼，默默感受对方的爱意。

瞬间，天旋地转。再次睁开眼的野兔发现自己骑在了alpha的小腹上，对方愈发滚烫的欲望在一片泥泞股缝里慢条斯理地耸动。

月色落在omega的肩头，衬衣松垮地挂在臂弯，勉勉强强遮住了后面香艳至极的场景。野兔用手撑在alpha的胸口，勉勉强强撑住自己酥麻的躯体，努力吞下对方所有的情欲。

伯爵看着满脸红潮的可人，本打算让对方自己掌握节奏，可荡漾在空气中的费洛蒙打碎了自己一切幻想，身体不由自主地抬起寻找omega甬道里的秘密花园，发了情的野兔也随着对方狂妄的动作主动让体内的坚挺触碰自己禁闭的腔口。

白玫瑰的香气随着夜色渐深愈发浓重，却依旧掩盖不住两人交融的信息素，那是犹如鸦片般令人沉溺的味道。

挺立的欲望侵入腔体的那一瞬，omega便脱了力地爬倒在对方的跳动的胸膛上，巨大的结也争分夺秒般地涨大，将原本窄小的腔体撑大到从未有过的状态，而伯爵的情液也不甘示弱地冲入这秘密之地，灌溉肥沃的土壤。

野兔如同醉了酒，伸出修长的手臂去够桌边摇摇欲坠的红酒瓶，却不料牵动了体内还未肖下去的结，咬紧嘴吹不让惊叫漏出。野兔学着alpha的样子豪饮一口红酒，没成想酸软的手臂控制不好量，暗色的液体顺着唇角溢出，顺着脖颈流遍整个胸膛，最终从因动情而挺立的乳头滴答滴答地落在alpha的腹部。

雄狮再次被猎物引诱，坐直了身体不由分说地用嘴堵住了还在流水的薄唇，葡萄苦涩的味道在两人口中来回游走，最终alpha喝下了混着omega气味的甜酒。

可在下一秒，还沉浸在情欲里的alpha就猝不及防地被一条毒蛇咬了。

雄狮被怀里的"野兔"生生咬破了红肿的腺体，对方冰凉的信息素如同麻药从伤口灌入血液，alpha的思绪已经被夺去，只剩下最原始的兽欲，粗鲁地拨开omega垂在肩头的黑色长发，以同样的力度回敬了怀里这个疯子。

几分钟后野兽终于找回思绪，odinson从没想过会在这种情况下标记一个omega，更想不到自己会被一个omega先标记。月色越来越低，甚至穿过了亭子将omega的面容照亮。

"你是谁？"一夜疯狂后的伯爵才想起问这个问题，腺体上的伤口还在流血，不断提醒alpha做了多么愚蠢的事，他竟然跟一个陌生的omega双向标记了。

露出真面目的omega像极了躲在树林里的绿曼巴，宝石般的眸子里透出的是捕猎成功的喜悦。他一把将alpha重新推倒，自己骑在身上自顾自地整理凌乱的衣衫，身体里的白浊从半开的后穴流出，滴落的声音在一片寂寥的花园中显得十分刺耳。

**"你是我的人了，Thor odinson。"**

"至于我是谁，去看看邀请你参加今晚宴会请柬上的署名。"omega笑着重新打好领带，带上面具，临走前给还愣在那里的伯爵大人留了句话。

**"It's a brilliant game, my Baron."**

一周后--

Laufeyson先生坐在卧室的长椅上，脖子上还缠着细细纱布，面无表情地看着来来往往的仆人收拾他的行李。原以为自己能在阿斯加德多待一阵，不料约顿海姆的宝石采矿场出了问题，他不得不亲自过去一趟。

他竟然赌输了，该死的odinson男爵果然还是胆小如鼠的腐朽贵族，omega愤愤地碰了碰快要愈合的腺体，还是被疼得差点叫出来。

"先生，有您的信件。"管家将烫金的信封交给满脸怒气的家主，一周前宴会结束归来的主人竟然被标记，而且整整一周都没见到那个alpha来看他。这一周，家主都处在暴怒的边缘，矿场那边一点小问题都大发雷霆说是自己必须亲自去。

管家屏住气暗暗祈祷家主不要看到这封信后再暴跳如雷，刚被标记的身体可经不住这种折腾。可omega在看到信封上署名那一瞬竟然笑出了声。那笑容管家再熟悉不过了，是他毒蛇般的主人在赢得胜利后的笑。

"告诉底下的人，我不过去了。让技术顾问过去一趟看看哪里出了问题。"

laufeyson先生看着信封上Thor odinson的署名暗自得意，他果然不会输。虽然晚了点，但他的猎物还是没能跑得掉，哪怕是阿斯加德最威武的雄狮。

男爵向他寄来了订婚请柬，仪式就在这周。

果然是个急性子，他可太喜欢了。

请柬的背后还附上来自男爵的真情告白。

> **_“My Lover Is Like A Red Red Rose.”_ **

以及从信封里掉出来的一朵永生红玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题：意思是蓝尾翠凤蝶，也叫爱神凤蝶，太浪漫了就当标题了嘿嘿～
> 
> 关于最后一句英文：出自罗伯特•彭斯的《一朵红红的玫瑰》（当然是用来表达爱意的情诗啦～）
> 
> 谢谢大家喜欢！ 今天更的有点晚🧐
> 
> 拜托 红心 蓝 评论 三连支持
> 
> 真的对我很重要555555555


End file.
